The Fight For Love
by pikagurl23
Summary: A new evil has arisen for Ash and his friends, but when the time comes, will Ash summon the courage to tell Misty what he truley feels about her...before its too late? *Chapter 3 is finally up!**Completed!*
1. A New Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nor will I ever own pokemon. So, with that said, enjoy the show!  
  
  
  
Ash: 16  
Misty: 17  
Brock:18  


  
A New Foe  
  
Part 1  
  


  
We see our three heroes continuing on their journey through Johto. Over the past couple of months, Ash and Misty had developed a strong, solid friendship. They had become closer than they ever had now that they were older.   
The trio stops to take a brief break. Misty takes a good, long look at the landscape.  
  
"It's beautiful out here."  
  
Ash stretches out.  
  
"It sure is."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
They all turn to see a young teenage girl. Brock, as always, goes into his girl-mode frenzy.  
  
" Yes? May I be of some assistance to you?"  
  
The girl smiles at him kindly.  
  
"Actually, I was addressing him."  
  
She points over at Ash. Brock looks down, rejected.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Misty just rolls her eyes.  
  
"I'm kind of lost. Do you think you could show me to the pokemon center?"  
  
"Uh...sure. We're going there too. Why don't you join us?"  
  
"Thanks. By the way, my name's Marissa."  
  
"I'm Ash and these are my friends, Misty and Brock."  
  
Marissa shakes their hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you."  
  
Misty shakes her hand.  
  
"You too."  
  
Pikachu then starts to growl at her.  
  
"Oh, and this is my Pikachu."  
  
"Pika..."  
  
"Uh...I don't think it likes me very much.  
  
"Pikachu, don't growl at her. What's wrong with you?"  
  
It continues to growl at her.  
  
"Pika..."  
  
"Pikachu, I said stop--"  
  
He gets cut short when Pikachu thundershocks him.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Marissa helps him up.  
  
"Ash. Are you all right?"  
  
Brock starts to laugh.  
  
"Ash is used to it by now."  
  
Misty starts to get suspicious. Pikachu motions her to a corner.  
  
"What is it Pikachu?"  
  
"Pikachu pika pika chu pi pika."  
  
"You say that your sensing something bad from her?"  
  
It nods.  
  
"Well, we'll keep a close eye on her, okay."  
  
"Pika."  
  
Ash calls out to them.  
  
"Hey Mist! Come on, let's get to the pokemon center."  
  
"Coming!"  
  
At the pokemon center...  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are settling into their rooms while Marissa settles into the room next to them. Ash notices that Pikachu is staying particularly close to Misty.  
  
"Okay Pikachu, what's wrong?"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Don't give me that. You know what I mean."  
  
"Pika pikachu chu pi pika."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about?!"  
  
"Oh Ash, give it a rest. Pikachu was just being protective, right?"  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Well, I don't want you growling at her anymore, got it?"  
  
It shrugs its shoulders and runs over to Misty's bunk. Ash shakes his head in frustration and sits on his bed. Just then, there's a knock at the door. Brock opens it. Its Marissa.  
  
"Hey guys. I got all your pokemon for you."  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
She hands them all their pokemon. She sits on one of the beds.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we could all go out to dinner."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Misty lays back in bed.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll just stay here."  
  
Ash walks over to her bunk.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just tired. You guys go on ahead."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
Ash, Brock, Marissa, Pikachu, and Togepi leave the room. Just as they reach the lobby, Marissa stops.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot something back in my room. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ash and Brock sit in the lobby chairs. She runs back and looks for any sign of people coming. She closes her eyes as a black aura surrounds her. She starts to speak to some unknown voice.  
  
"Master, things are going according to plan."  
  
The voice speaks out of no where.  
  
"Good work Marissa. They don't suspect a thing?"  
  
"They are completely oblivious."  
  
"Good. How is our chosen one fairing?"  
  
"Fine. I'm closing in on him, but his Pikachu senses me."  
  
"That won't pose a threat. We'll take care of it later. And what of the chosen one's treasure?"  
  
Just then Misty opens the door to their room. The aura disappears.  
  
"Marissa? I thought you went with Ash and Brock."  
  
"Oh, I am. I just forgot something."  
  
"Oh okay. Well, have fun."  
  
"Thanks, I will."  
  
She closes the door.  
  
"Master, I will keep in touch with you."  
  
"All right. Keep up the good work."  
  
"I will."   
  
She leaves and meets up with Ash and Brock. They leave for dinner.  
At the restaurant...  
They get seated and start small talk.  
  
"By the way, I want to thank you guys for helping me out earlier. I could have been wandering in those woods forever."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem."  
  
"Yeah, glad to do it."  
  
"So, where are you guys headed?"  
  
"The next place I can win a badge."  
  
Marissa nods.  
  
"Oh, I see. So your a real hard-core pokemon trainer huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's good. I like that in a guy."  
  
Brock rolls his eyes.  
  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
Pikachu glares at Marissa.  
  
"Well, you guys seem like really nice people. I'm just sorry Misty couldn't join us."  
  
"Yeah, well, we've been traveling a lot this past week. It must have taken a lot out of her."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just one place after the other."  
  
"Well-"  
  
Marissa is interrupted by a special report on the nearby t.v.  
  
"There is a terrible snow storm kicking up in town. We are expected to have at least 5-6 inches of snow. It will be extremely dangerous and its advised that everyone stay indoors."  
  
Brock looks out the window.  
  
"That's funny. It was fine a second ago."  
  
Marissa smirks then speaks up.  
  
"Well, I think that's our cue to leave."  
  
"I think your right."  
  
Marissa stands up suddenly.  
  
"Ya know, I have to go do something really quickly. You guys go ahead and finish up. I'll meet you back at the pokemon center."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She runs off in the direction of the pokemon center. She knocks on Misty's door.  
  
"Oh hey Marissa. Where are Ash and Brock?"  
  
"They're still at the restaurant. I thought I might have a girl to girl talk with you."  
  
Misty gives her a confused look.  
  
"It's about Ash. You guys have been friends a long time, right?"  
  
"Yeah, 6 years."  
  
"Well, I just don't know how to say this."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"He was telling me and Brock that...he doesn't really need you anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said that he only used you in order to get some badge and that he's been trying to get rid of you ever since."  
  
She looks at her in complete shock.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you, but I thought you should know. Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Sorry, but I have to go think."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just as Misty is about to leave, Marissa waves her hand, unbeknownst to Misty.  
The storm abruptly stops. Misty runs out as Marissa's eyes follow her. She smirks one more time. When Misty is out of sight, Marissa waves her hand once more, causing the storm to start up again. Just then Brock returns. He waves to her and goes into his room. He pops his head back out.  
  
"Hey, where's Misty?"  
  
"She went to talk to Ash about something."  
  
"Oh okay. Well, tell them to come in quietly because I'm gonna crash for the night."  
  
"All right."  
  
He goes back into the room. Just then, Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi are seen walking back to their room.  
  
"Ash!"  
  
She runs up to him.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Its Misty. She looked really upset and ran out into the storm."  
  
"What?! Are you serious?"  
  
She nods.  
  
"I'm going after her."  
  
"But Ash, it's too dangerous."  
  
"I don't care, I'm going. Here, take Togepi. Go and tell Brock what happened. Pikachu, you stay with Marissa."  
  
"Pika-"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
He runs off. Pikachu starts to glare at Marissa.  
  
"I know you can sense me Pikachu."  
  
It looks at her in shock. Before Pikachu has time to react Marissa waves her hand in front of it. Pikachu and Togepi slump over in a heap, asleep. Marissa knocks on Brock's door. He answers it.  
  
"Brock, could you take Pikachu and Togepi? They fell asleep, so Ash dropped them off."  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He closes the door. She waves her hand again and the storm becomes more fierce.  
  
"Well, my work here is done."  
  
She walks off.  
Ash starts to call out Misty's name above the howling of the fierce wind.  
  
"Misty! Hey Misty! Where could she be?"  
  
Just then he sees something curled up beside the mountain. He runs over to it. Its Misty. She's unconscious. He tries to wake her up, but to no avail.  
  
"Misty? Misty, please wake up."  
  
She makes no movements. Ash starts to get worried. He picks her up and looks for shelter. He remembers the time he and his pokemon were stuck in a terrible snow storm (Snow Way Out). He takes out Cyndaquil and commands it to burn a hole in the side of the mountain. He seals up the cave with the help of his pokemon, then he returns all of them except Cyndaquil. He has it start a fire using some old newspaper from his backpack. Then he returns Cyndaquil. He covers Misty up with a warm blanket from his backpack as well as his own jacket. About an hour later she begins to stir. She looks at her surroundings, trying to adjust her eyes.  
  
"Good, your up. I was starting to get worried."  
  
She turns her head to see Ash smiling at her. She looks down. Ash gives a confused look.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She lays back on her side and stares into the fire.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
He peaks over and discovers that she's crying.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong?"  
  
She sits up and looks into his eyes.  
  
"You should know the answer to that. I thought you were my friend. I never thought you would betray me, of all the people."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She turns her head back to continue to stare at the fire. Ash turns her body towards his.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"She told me you didn't want me around anymore. That you only used me to get the badge at the Cerulean Gym."  
  
"I would never say that about you. Who told you that?"  
  
Misty looks into Ash's eyes for any sign of deceit. She finds none.  
  
"Marissa...I should've known. I'm so sorry Ash. She lied to me."  
  
"Hey, it's okay...are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry."  
  
She starts to cry in her hands. Ash places a hand on her shoulder. She looks up.  
  
"Misty, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Come here."  
  
He pulls her into a tight hug.  
  
"I should've known better. Pikachu even warned me."  
  
"It warned both of us, so don't feel too badly."  
  
They release the hug.  
  
"How did you know I was out in the storm?"  
  
"Marissa told me."  
  
Misty gives a confused look.  
  
"We were just about to pay the bill when she got up from the table and said that she had to take care of something. We heard about the snow storm from the news."  
  
"It's funny. When I ran out of the pokemon center, there was no trace of a storm. Then all of a sudden, it struck."  
  
"Hmm...well, I guess we'll figure that out later. What matters is that we're both okay."  
  
"Thanks to you."  
  
They smile at each other.  
  
"I just hope Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi will be okay."  
  
"Me too. In the meantime, we should try and get some rest and stay warm."  
  
"Good idea. Here, you can have your jacket back."  
  
She hands him his jacket. He takes it and wraps it around her shoulders.  
  
"You can borrow it."  
  
"But, what about you?"  
  
"I'll be okay. Besides, I have the blanket. But, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll share it with you."  
  
Misty rolls her eyes and crawls over to him. He wraps it around the both of them. Ash smiles at her.  
  
"This is much better."  
  
Misty nods and lets out a yawn.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take a nap."  
  
"Okay, goodnight. I'll stay up and keep watch."  
  
She smiles at him then rests her head on the side of the mountain. As she falls asleep, her head slowly makes its way onto Ash's shoulder. Ash smiles at her.  
  
*Misty's Dream*  
  
"W-where am I?"  
  
An unknown voice speaks.  
  
"You are in my dimension."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"All will be revealed in due time. Patience...patience..."  
  
Misty jolts up from her dream.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
She turns to see Ash next to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It was nothing."  
  
Ash stands up.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your up. The storm should be over by now. Let's check it out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Marissa is seen talking to that same unknown voice.  
  
"Your plan worked perfectly. They are so vulnerable."  
  
"Don't get cocky Marissa. They are extremely strong, don't underestimate their powers. My brother knows about them and will soon be helping them. His assistant will also be helping him. I want you to keep a close eye on our chosen one. Transform if you need to."  
  
"Yes, master. When will we put your master plan into action?"  
  
"The time will come. Watch for any overly friendly people who try to befriend our trio."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"I fear that my brother has some kind of secret weapon that I have yet to discover. In any case, keep an eye on them and stay hidden. It's obvious they don't trust you anymore."  
  
She smirks.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Later...  
Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi are in search of Ash and Misty.  
  
"Don't worry Pikachu. We'll find them."  
  
"Pikachu pika chu pi pika."  
  
"Now calm down Pikachu. Getting all upset about that Marissa girl isn't gonna help us find Ash and--huh?"  
  
He stops.  
  
"Choki prii?"  
  
They both look top where Brock is staring. They see steam coming out from the side of the mountain.  
  
"Come on guys."  
  
They walk over to it.  
  
"A hotspring?"  
  
Pikachu sniffs it and then smiles.  
  
"Pikapi! Pikachupi!"  
  
"Huh? What are you--"  
  
Brock is interrupted by a clump of snow falling on top of him, Pikachu, and Togepi. Ash and Misty emerge from the hole. Ash scratches his head.  
  
"Hmm...I could have sworn I heard Brock's voice."  
  
"Maybe you were just hearing things."  
  
Suddenly they see something emerge from the snow. Misty gasps.  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
The figure starts to take shape.   
  
"Brock?!"  
  
"H-hey guys."  
  
"Pikapi!"  
  
It jumps into Ash's arms.  
  
"Pikachu! Hey there buddy."  
  
"Choki prii!"  
  
"Oh Togepi. I'm so glad your safe."  
  
She scoops it up in her arms. Ash is the first to speak.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?"  
  
"Looking for you two."  
  
Misty stands up.  
  
"How did you know we were out here?"  
  
"I didn't. Pikachu told me after it woke up fro it's little nap."  
  
"Pikachu pika! Pi pika pikachu!"  
  
Ash translates.  
  
"I know it wasn't your fault Pikachu. We know all about Marissa. You were right after all. She can't be trusted."  
  
"Well, let's get back to the pokemon center. You can tell me the whole story there."  
  
They all head back.  
  
"And that's the whole story."  
  
"Hmm...she lied to us. Who was she really?"  
  
Misty shrugs.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"I don't think she's in town anymore. After Pikachu woke up and told me what happened, I checked her room. It was empty. That's when I started looking for you two."  
  
Ash stands.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
He walks up to Nurse Joy's desk.  
  
"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but do you happen to know where Marissa went?"  
  
"Marissa who?"  
  
"You know, the girl who came into the center with us earlier. She picked up our pokemon for us and she stayed in that room over there."  
  
He points to the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what your talking about. That room has been vacant for about a week now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. Now if you excuse me, I have some sick pokemon to tend to."  
  
She leaves. Ash shakes his head.  
  
"This her doing. I just know it."  
  
Misty leans on the desk.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure, she's no ordinary person."  
  
"Brock joins them.  
  
"Then who is she?"  
  
They looks at each other in complete frustration.  
  
Who is this mysterious girl? What is her master plan for our trio and how will they overcome the challenges that await? All the answers will be revealed next time...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
* Hope ya liked it. Please, all questions and comments are welcome. *  



	2. Losing Everything

* The words in-between ' ' are thoughts. They are also in _italics. *_  


  
  
Losing Everything  
Part 2  
  


Once again, we see our three heroes getting some much needed rest after their snowy adventure. All seems to be going well tonight...Ash shakes around violently in his sleep. Oops...spoke too soon.  
  
* Ash's Dream *  
  
Ash and Mrs. Ketchum are standing around a hospital bed. Ash is around the age of 8. The man in the bed is hooked up to all kinds of machinery. A life machine beeps next to him. The person in the bed...Mr. Ketchum.   
He begins to speak weakly to them.  
"Hey guys. I'm glad you could visit me. Well...I just want to say something to the both of you before I go...I love both of you very much and wherever I go after this, I'll always keep you in my heart."  
He glances at Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Dear, I love you so much. There is no one in this world that I would rather be with. These past couple of years have been a real journey and I don't know how I would have gotten through it without you. You've made me so happy. We have a wonderful son that I know you'll take good care of."  
Mrs. Ketchum begins to cry.  
"I love you too honey. Ash _is _a wonderful child. He has your looks and a personality that fits."  
Mr. Ketchum then looks to young Ash.  
"Ash, your going to be the man of the house from now on. Keep a close eye on your mother for me while I'm gone. I know that it's a big responsibility, but I know you can do it. I love you son."  
"I will daddy. I love you too."  
"There's one more thing...good luck on your pokemon journey. If you listen to your heart, you will accomplish any goal in life."  
Mr. Ketchum then looks at his wife and nods.  
"Ash, listen to me. This is extremely important. I'm not quite sure when, but somewhere along your journey, you'll meet someone."  
A confused Ash cocks his head to the side.  
"Who?"  
"A girl. I can only tell you that...you and this girl will become very close friends. You will be partners. Do not abuse the friendship Ash. You'll need her in order to do a certain something."  
"Do what?"  
"I'm sorry Ash, but that's all I can say for now."  
He lays his head back on the bed.  
"Good-bye. I love you..."  
He flat-lines. Mrs. Ketchum starts crying.  
"Daddy...I will fulfill my dream and make you happy. And when I go out on my journey, I'll find that girl you were talking about."  
Crying is heard from the room as Mrs. Ketchum and Ash hold onto each other comfortingly. Ash picks up the paper at the end of his father's bed. The cause of his death...cancer.  
  
Ash quickly opens his eyes and wipes the sweat from his face. He then looks around to see that his friends were still sleeping. He sighs and holds his head in his hands. He whispers to himself.  
"I miss you dad. It's so hard."  
"Pikapi?"  
Ash looks up to see Pikachu sitting up next to him.  
"Oh, hey Pikachu. What are you doing up?"  
"Pika pikachu?"  
"I was just thinking."  
"Pika pika pikachu?"  
"You heard what I said?"  
"Pika."  
"Well, my dad...he died, a long time ago."  
Pikachu lowers its ears in sadness.  
"Pi, pikapi..."  
"Before he died, he told me that I would fulfill my dream if I listened to my heart."  
He looks over to Misty.  
"The one thing that I'll always remember will be what he said that night in the hospital...the night he died."  
"Pikachu pika?"  
"He said that along my journey I would find a girl that would become one of my closest friends. He told me not to abuse the friendship because I would eventually need her to help me with something."  
"Pika pi pikachu chu."  
"I know that I've met a lot of girls on my journey, but how many of them are actually with me?"  
"Pikachupi!"  
Ash smiles.  
"Exactly. I'm not quite sure what he meant when he said that I would need her to help me do something."  
Pikachu puts its paw to its chin and begins to think. It then gets an idea.  
"Pika pikachu!"  
"You have an idea? Why don't we take a little walk and you can tell me. I don't want to wake them up."  
They get up and leave the room.  
  
The sun had just peaked over the mountain tops and the view was spectacular. The first rays of light hit the dew on the grass in just the right spot, causing everything to shimmer.  
"Wow. Check out that sunrise. I haven't looked at a sunrise this beautiful since I was back in Pallet."  
Pikachu tugs on Ash's pant leg.  
"Oh right. Your idea. Go ahead."  
"PIka pikachu pi chu pi pika."  
"That's crazy Pikachu. We're-we're just...friends."  
Pikachu folds its arms and stares at its trainer.  
"Pikachu?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. We're best friends, we aren't like that."  
Pikachu gives Ash a look saying 'Yeah right.'  
"We are."  
Pikachu just shakes its head. It was obvious that he would have to take matters into his own hands...er...paws.  
They walk back to their room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
An unknown voice speaks to someone.  
"You know what to do right?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't be too conspicuous. Aki and Marissa are out there and have already encountered Ash and his friends. They know that we are protecting them, so be careful."  
"I will. I will keep a close eye on them."  
"Thank you. Now go."  
  
...  
  
When Ash and Pikachu return, they see that their friends are still sleeping. He sits down on his bed and begins to think. He sighs.  
"I miss him Pikachu."  
"Miss who?"  
He turns his head to see Misty, sitting up in her bed. He then sees Pikachu snickering to itself. Ash rolls his eyes.  
"Misty, what are you doing up?"  
"I heard someone open the door, besides, I was already up. So, who do you miss?"  
"Oh, uh...it's no one."  
"Oh really? Come on Ash. You can tell me. We're best friends, right?"  
"Yeah. Okay, I'll tell you."  
"Great."  
She gets up and makes her way to Ash's bed and then sits down. He tells her everything, except the part about her.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Ash."  
"Don't worry about it. I've had way too many people feel sorry for me."  
"You've really had it tough, haven't you?"  
"Nope, I'm just thankful I have my mom, Pikachu, Brock...you. There are so many others out there who have it worse than me. At least I have a good home to go to and friends that care about me so much. I wish you guys could have met him."  
"I wish I could've met him too, but from what you've told me...he's just like you. You have that certain spark in you that I admire. You never give up and you treat your friends and your pokemon with respect. I think he would be very proud of you, I know I am."  
Ash smiles.  
"Thanks Mist."  
She returns the smile.  
"Just remember, you'll never be alone, as long as you have Brock and me."  
"Pika!"  
"And Pikachu too. We all care about you."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Misty comes up and hugs him while Ash returns the hug.  
"Pika..."  
"Aww, how cute."  
They both look up to see Brock with a good sized grin on his face.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough."  
Both Ash and Misty roll their eyes.  
"Well, who's up for some breakfast?"  
"I am."  
"Me too."  
"Pika!"  
"Choki!"  
  
...  
  
Marissa is seen talking, in a secluded area, to the same voice from before.  
"Marissa, I want you to watch them. I want a full report on those three and remember what I said about my brother helping them."  
"Yes, master. I won't fail you."  
"Today's the day we carry out plan A. We'll just see our strong this chosen one really is..."  
  
...  
  
Brock, Misty, and Ash have just come back from their breakfast and are entering their rooms.   
Brock throws some things in his backpack.  
"So, what's on our schedule for today?"  
"Well, I haven't battled in an actual gym for a while. Is there one in town?"  
"I'll go ask Nurse joy." (of course Brock volunteers. hehe)  
"Okay, thanks."  
He leaves and sees Nurse Joy typing on her computer. He gets ready to impress her and approaches.  
"Uh, excuse me Nurse Joy, I hope I'm not bothering you."  
"Oh, not at all. It's quite all right."  
"Well, I was wondering if you know of any gyms in town?"  
"No, I'm sorry, there isn't. There should be one in the next town, which is about 2 miles away."  
"Thanks. By the way, how about going out on a date with me when your done?"  
  
Back in the room...  
  
"I can't wait to win my next badge. I haven't battled in such a long time."  
"I guess it has been awhile. We always seem to get sidetracked."  
"I know. Oh well, it can't be helped."  
They are sitting on Ash's bed as Ash lays back. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and begins to doze off. In a flash, he sees 2 people running towards him. One has a sword and the other has a kind of staff. Then there's a bright flash and Ash awakens from his daydream. Misty feels him twitch.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. '_That was weird. Who were those people?'"  
_Just then, Brock walks in with a dejected look on his face. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu roll their eyes, knowing what happened.  
"Let me guess, she rejected you."  
He begins to cry.  
"And I was doing so well too."  
"Oh Brock."  
Ash sits up in excitement.  
"Well? Where's the nearest gym?"  
"Huh? Oh right. Well, Joy said that there's no gym in town but there should be one about 2 miles away in the next town."  
"All right! Let's go guys!"  
They leave.  
Just as they are approaching the exit to the town, Misty notices something.  
"What's that?"  
"What's what?"  
They all look to where she is pointing and see a young teenage girl in front of a massive building. Her back is turned to them as they approach her.  
"Excuse me, but do you know what this building is?"  
In a very snotty attitude the girl answers them.  
"Don't you know a pokemon gym when you see one?"  
Brock lifts an eyebrow.  
"But we just asked Nurse Joy and she said that there was no gym in town."  
"Well, I guess that stupid nurse was wrong."  
Brock goes hysterical when he hears the girl tease Nurse Joy.  
"What did you call my beloved Nurse Joy?!"  
Misty elbows him in the gut. The girl ignores Brock's outburst.  
"So, do you want to battle the gym leader or not?"  
"Uh, yeah sure! I'll battle him!"  
She smirks unbeknownst to Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
"Right this way."  
She walks into the building. Ash starts to follow her when he's pulled back by Misty.  
"Ash, I don't like this."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Pikachu."  
"It does seem kind of strange that Nurse Joy didn't know about it."  
Misty shakes her head.  
"There's something about this place that I don't like."  
"Come on Misty. There's nothing to worry about."  
"I hope your right."  
"Here we go again."  
They all walk in the building. They go through a long corridor and finally reach the battle arena. They are overwhelmed with its size.  
"Whoa! It's huge!"  
The doors suddenly close behind them.  
"I knew this was a bad idea."  
They see the girl in the center of the arena.  
"Please wait here. The gym leader will be with you shortly."  
She disappears in a flash.  
"Uh, see guys. No problem."  
"Are you crazy?! What do you mean 'no problem?!'  
"Pika pikachu pi."  
"Huh? What do you mean you sense something evil?"  
Togepi trills in fear and tucks itself in Misty's backpack. A voice speaks to them.  
"Ah, I've been waiting for you."  
Misty's eyes widen. She whispers to herself.  
"That voice..."  
"Are you the gym leader?"  
"Ha! Gym leader? I wouldn't waste my time."  
"Show yourself!"  
"As you wish."  
There is another flash. A black, cloaked figure appears. He has a black aura around him. Misty gasps.  
"Your the one from my dream."  
Ash looks at her, confused.  
"What dream?"  
"I had a dream yesterday when we were stuck in that snow storm after that girl Marissa--"  
"Did someone mention my name?"  
The same girl that had directed them into the gym appears.  
The cloaked figure speaks again.  
"My name is Aki and I'm sure your all familiar with my assistant."  
Marissa transforms and turns into her true form.  
"Marissa?!"  
"So nice to see you all again."  
Pikachu starts to growl.  
"Hello again Pikachu. It's a real shame that you were too late to sense me before you fell into our trap."  
"Pika..."  
Ash steps up.  
"What do you want with us?"  
Marissa smirks.  
"Oh not much, just your life, for starters."  
"Your crazy!"  
"The weaker ones always tend to see it that way."  
Aki begins to levitate as he speaks.  
"The chosen one...so young and innocent."  
He looks at Misty.  
"And his partner...the same way."  
Ash remembers what his father said about Misty being his partner.  
'_My partner? Misty...'  
_Brock looks from Ash to Misty and back to Ash.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The legend concerning the legendary pokemon Lugia, surely you know of it?"  
"Of course we do. We were caught right in the middle of it."  
Marissa also begins to levitate.  
"That was only the first part of the legend, kind of like a test."  
"A test?"  
Aki lets out a laugh.  
"You really are clueless. Let me fill you in. I am the guardian and the symbol for all that is evil in this world. You three disgust me! Always helping anyone in need, pathetic!"  
Misty folds her arms.  
"There's got to be some other reason for bringing us here other than giving us a lecture."  
"Aren't you a feisty one."  
Ash, who has had just about enough, runs up to them.  
"Why are we here?!"  
"The second part of the test is to take place today."  
"Huh?"  
"My master is your test. You must defeat him in order to win, but that is virtually impossible."  
Brock has a confused look.  
"A pokemon battle?"  
"Ha! Pokemon? Please...I fight with mere power. I would like to see what powers this so-called chosen one holds."  
"Hmm...hey Ash, Misty. I remember reading in a book about the ancient people of the pokemon world who praised an almighty guardian of purity, but there were also many who worshiped an evil guardian."  
Aki smiles.  
"My ancestors."  
"What about the other guardian?"  
Aki scowls.  
"My brother. With evil there must always be good...unfortunately. But I assure you that evil will rule over all and that my brother is not as half as strong as me. He's a fool. He isn't even a true guardian, he was chosen.  
"By whom?"  
Marissa speaks with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"The royal court. He must have had a pure record on Earth in order to have held that position. Ha, the court! They are all fools! They prophesized about this years ago. They know nothing."  
"It is said that he left a treasure on the Earth while he was still living, but I have yet to discover what it is. Now that we've told you everything, time for your test!"  
Marissa and Aki advance on them. Just then, the doors swing open, revealing a blinding light.  
"Hold it right there Aki!"  
A young teenage girl is seen wearing a white cape. She has dark brown hair tied up in the back. Aki smirks at her arrival.  
"Ah, Hikara. What a surprise.  
"Yeah! I'll bet it is!"  
Marissa walks up to her.  
"Still as weak as ever."  
"Save it Marissa."  
"Now is that any way to talk to your beloved sister?"  
"Please, your not my sister. She died a long time ago and turned into you."  
Marissa scowls at her. Brock whispers to Misty.  
"Geez, talk about family feud."  
"Brock, now is not the time to be joking around."  
"Calm down now Marissa. You'll have your revenge. Now Hikara, what have you come here for?"  
"I was sent by my master to watch the chosen one and his friends. I've never failed him and I don't plan on starting now."  
"I see. Where is my brother? It's been ages since I saw him last. He should know that he can only appear in a vortex. It's very seldom that I make one. If he wishes to show up, now's his chance."  
"You'll see him soon enough."  
All the while Ash, Misty, and Brock are listening intently to their conversation.  
"What's going on here?"  
"I don't know, but it sounds like it has something to do with the other guardian."  
Misty shakes her head.  
"And once again we're stuck in the middle of something we don't even understand."  
Suddenly a strong gust of wind blows through the room followed by another blinding flash. Another white-cloaked man appears, his face covered.  
"Geez, by the time this is over, we're all gonna be blind."  
Hikara smiles.  
"You think my master would pass up an opportunity to face you."  
"I should hope not."  
"It's been awhile brother. I'm so glad you decided to join us."  
"I see your at it again Aki. When will you ever quit?"  
"Not until I destroy you, but I will leave that for another time. I will dispose of these three first. Surely you've heard of the chosen one, this mere boy?"  
The man looks to face the trio, his face still hidden.  
"Yes, I have heard of him. This boy has done great things and I have no doubt in his and his friend's abilities to defeat you."  
"Oh really? You sound confident."  
"I am. I know you have heard of the ancient prophecies from the royal court, is that correct?"  
"Yes, it is. That treasure you claim you left on Earth..."  
Marissa smiles confidently.  
"They're probably all lies."  
"That's where your wrong. They tell the truth. Before I died, I did leave a treasure, one that I was sure you would never be able to corrupt or defeat. I knew of his future, so I told him all he needed to know at that point in time. He was still very young so I didn't go into detail. He was to find a partner, a female partner, that would help him on his quest to defeat you!"  
Ash looks at the cloaked man.  
"No way..."  
Aki and Marissa both look on in surprise.  
"But if what you say is true, then..."  
He glances at Ash.  
"This boy!"  
"Your a quick learner."  
He takes off his hood to reveal a young man with wild, black hair and deep brown eyes.  
"Your offspring! Impossible!"  
Ash stares at him in total disbelief. Aki glares at the man in anger.  
"Satoshi, you fool! You planned this!"  
"I didn't plan anything. Everything happens for a reason, which is why my son was chosen."  
"How can this be?!"  
Satoshi turns to Ash and his friends.  
"Pikapi?"  
He focuses on Ash as Satoshi gets a good look at him.  
"I-I can't believe it."  
"Son..."  
"D-Dad..."  
Ash runs up to him and hugs him tightly.  
"I'll explain later. I'm just glad to see you again Ash."  
"Me too Dad."  
They release each other.  
"Son, I'm very proud of what you've become. You've made me very proud. You were chosen for this job because I believe in you. I'm not sure whether or not you remembered what I told you the day I died."  
"Yeah Dad. I've met a lot of people, but I think Misty's the only one who fits the part."  
"I see."  
He glances at Misty.  
"She is the one."  
"I knew it."  
Hikara smiles proudly at Marissa.  
"So, it seems like the tables have turned."  
She just scowls at her.  
Aki shakes his head.  
"I hate to break up this little reunion, but the time has come to destroy you! Rise my warriors!"  
About a dozen or more black-uniformed warriors rise from the floor.  
"We'll see how strong you really are."  
"Everyone, get ready."  
"Ash, tell your friends to prepare their pokemon."  
"Right. Misty, Brock get your pokemon ready."  
They respond in unison.  
"Right!"  
"Pika!"  
"Okay then, go Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl! I choose you!"  
"Go Staryu, go Poliwhirl!"  
"Psy yi yi!"  
"Oh Psyduck!"  
"Let's go Onix, Geodude, Golbat, Pineco!"  
"Hmm...very interesting, but your pathetic pokemon don't stand a chance against me and my warriors."  
"We'll just see about that!"  
"They say that everyone has a weakness, don't be overconfident chosen one."  
"Be careful. He's got something up his sleeve."  
"Attack them!"  
"All right. Onix, bind!"  
It roars and obeys Brock's commands.  
"Geodude, rock throw! Golbat, wing attack! Pineco, back them up!"  
"Pineco!"  
They all start attacking. Misty shrugs.  
"Well, it looks like Brock can take care of himself."  
Several warriors surround Ash and Misty.  
"Let's do it Mist!"  
"I'm with you!"  
"Totodile..."  
"Staryu..."  
"Water gun attack!"  
The combined water guns douse the warriors.  
"Bulbasaur, tackle attack!"  
"Bulba!"  
It charges at the warrior, but ends up being kicked.  
"Bulbasaur, look out!"  
"Poli!"  
Poliwhirl catches it in midair.  
"Nice job Poliwhirl. Now use ice beam!"  
The warriors dodge it with incredible speed and fight back. Poliwhirl faints.  
"Poliwhirl! Return! You tried your best."  
"Bulbasaur, Chikorita use your double-edge!  
They obey but are knocked away.  
"No! Bulbasaur, Chikorita return! You guys did great. Totodile, Noctowl you two have to work together in order to win. Noctowl, psychic! Totodile, water gun!"  
Aki raises his hands in anger.  
"Enough!"  
A blast hits Noctowl and Totodile. They fly back, fainted.  
"Not again. Noctowl, Totodile return. This is our last chance. We'll have to work together on this one."  
"Right."  
"Psy?"  
"Psyduck! Return!"  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah. Let's do it! Staryu, water gun!"  
"Pikachu, thunder!"  
Both attacks annihilate the warriors. Ash and Misty high five each other.  
"All right!"  
Marissa jumps up and holds her hand out, which is glowing.  
"Not so fast."  
Two very powerful beams shoot out of her hand and faint the two pokemon.  
"No, Pikachu."  
"Staryu...it's no use. They're just too strong."  
Staryu returns to it's pokeball as Ash picks up Pikachu.  
"Ash! Misty!"  
Brock quickly runs up to them.  
"They took out all my pokemon."  
"Same here."  
Just then, a warrior comes up from behind and grabs Misty. Ash and Brock see him, but it's too late.  
"Hey, let me go!"  
"Misty!"  
Several warriors surround Ash and Brock. They restrain Brock but are having much difficulty pinning down Ash.  
"Let me through!"  
Misty tries to fight off the warrior but he is just too strong for her. Aki smiles.  
"Hmm..."  
He approaches Misty. She looks up at him, trying to hide her fear.  
"What do you want from me?"  
Aki just smiles approvingly. Misty starts to get angry and pushes away the warrior. Marissa joins in on the action and starts to fight against her. All the while, Ash is still trying to reach Misty.  
"Let me go!"  
"Get off!"  
Hikara shows up and pounces on Marissa.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
"You can't possibly be talking about yourself."  
They start fighting each other using beams of energy. This gives Misty a chance to recover from her attack with Marissa. Misty looks up to see Aki staring her down. She stands her ground.  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"You should be."  
The black aura around Aki gets darker and soon fills the entire room. Misty speaks under her breath.  
"No..."  
He aims a blast at Misty. A dark flash fills the room causing everyone to currently stop what they were doing.  
"No!"  
"Misty!"  
The black flash disappears and Misty's body falls, lifelessly, to the floor.  
"Misty!"  
Ash fights off the rest of the warriors. Aki snaps his fingers and the warriors quickly line up behind him and Marissa. Satoshi looks on in disbelief.  
"This can't happen."  
Tears quickly fill Ash's eyes as he lays Misty's head on his lap. For Ash, time seemed to stand still and nothing was ever going to make it start again.   
"Misty, I'm sorry."  
She opens her eyes and begins to speak weakly.  
"Th-there's nothing to be sorry for Ash."  
"I couldn't get here in time. I couldn't..."  
"Th-this isn't your fault Ash. Please take care of Togepi for me. Your-your my best friend. Th-thank y...o...u."  
She smiles one last time to reassure Ash that nothing could have been done. And then she slowly closes her eyes.  
"Misty? No...no!"  
"Pikachupi?"  
"Choki prii?"  
Brock lowers his head in sadness.  
"Misty..."  
Slowly, her body starts to glow and fade away. Aki opens his hand and receives Misty's soul.  
"Looks like round one goes to me."  
Ash looks at him with pain and anguish in his eyes. The feeling he was experiencing could not be described in words. Tears continue to roll down his face.  
"You..."  
"It's a pity really. She wasn't even worth my energy."  
As Ash's anger builds, he charges towards Aki. There is another flash and Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and Hikara find themselves at the entrance to the pokemon center. Everyone is silent. Ash's crying is heard, along with Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi. Hikara just shakes her head and thinks to herself.  
'_How can this be? This wasn't supposed to happen?_'  
Ash slams his fist into the ground and whispers to himself.  
"Misty..."  
He walks inside.  
"Pikapi."  
They follow Ash into the pokemon center.   
  
Once inside, Brock wipes the tears from his eyes.  
"I can't believe she's gone."  
Ash looks at Hikara with anger in his eyes.  
"You...this is all your fault!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"If it weren't for this stupid legend, Misty would still be here...with me. Now she's gone because of that...she died in my arms."  
Brock grasps Ash's shoulders, trying to comfort him.  
"Ash, we're all hurting because of Misty, but it's not Hikara's fault and you know that."  
"Your-your right Brock. This is all my fault. I just...I just couldn't get there in time to save her. I practically killed my best friend."  
"No Ash. You tried and Misty knows that. There's nothing that could've been done. You did nothing wrong."  
"Exactly. I did nothing."  
Ash looks down.  
"Brock...I never had a chance to tell her."  
"Huh?"  
"I was so scared...I couldn't tell her. I was afraid of what she might think."  
"Ash, what are you talking about?"  
Ash looks up at Brock with fresh tears invading his eyes.  
"I never had the chance to tell her that...I love her. And now I'll never get that chance."  
Brock just looks at Ash, speechless. Hikara walks up to them.  
"Ash, I know it's hard but you must listen to me. Your father wants you to stop Aki. He says that his rage and anger are building and if he's not stopped...it could mean total destruction. Ash, your the only one who can stop this."  
"No...you have the wrong person. I'm not a hero."  
"Come on Ash. Do it for Misty."  
"I can't Brock. I couldn't even save my best friend, so how do you expect me to stop Aki? I'm no hero! Don't you understand?! I've lost everything!"  
He runs into his room.  
"Ash..."  
Hikara puts a hand on Brock's shoulder.  
"Give him some time. I think we all need some."  
Brock sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands while crying with Togepi. Pikachu looks at the door to the room Ash had entered.  
"Pikapi..."  
  
With the loss of Misty, Ash and Brock are left feeling broken. Aki is on the verge of destroying the world, unless someone can stop him. Will Ash summon the courage to overcome his fears and face Aki in battle? Find out next time!...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
* Hey guys! Hope ya liked Part 2 of my oh so exciting fanfic. Okay, okay, you kno the drill. All questions and comments are welcome. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hero

* The words inbetween ' ' are thoughts. They are also in italics. *  
In this fic I used the song 'Hero' by Mariah Carey, all rights reserved, of course.  
This is also a crossover at the very end. I do not own those characters. And no, I'm not gonna tell you who they are. You'll just have to read on and figure it out for yourself.  
One more thing, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  


  
Hero  
Part 3  
  
  


Inside Ash's room...  
Ash throws his hat across his room, knocking some things down. He throws his bag on the floor and sits on his bed and begins to cry.  
"Misty..."  
  
('Hero' by Mariah Carey)  
  


There's a hero,  
if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be afraid  
of what you are.  
  


Ash thinks back to all the adventures they shared together.  
  


There's an answer if you reach into your soul.  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away.  
  


He remembers the loving look Misty gave him when she took her last breath.  
  


And then a hero comes along,  
with the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside,  
and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,   
that a hero lies in you.  
  
It's a long road,  
and you face the world alone.  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
  


He remembers all the times that Misty cheered him on during all his matches and how she was always there to encourage him.  
  


You can find love,  
if you search within yourself.  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear.  
  


Ash picks up a picture that was taken not too long ago of him, Misty, and Brock. They were all so happy. What would become of their happiness?  
  


And then a hero comes along,  
with the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside,   
and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
that a hero lies in you.  
  


Ash lifts up his tearstained face to look out over the horizon.  
  


Love knows two wings are hard to follow,  
but don't let anyone tear them away.  
Hold on,  
there will be tomorrow.  
In time you'll find the way.  
  


He looks at the picture once again and can't help but smile. He gently caresses Misty's picture.  
  


And then a hero comes along,   
with the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside,  
and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
that a hero lies in you.  
  
That a hero lies in you...  
That a hero lies in...you...  
  


Ash lays back in his bed. He begins to whisper to himself.  
"I'm sorry Mist."  
He experiences many flashbacks, then finally sits up.  
"What do you want me to do Mist? I'm lost without you."  
Ash looks at the nearby ocean as the waves gently roll onto the sand. He nods.  
"This is for you."  
He gathers his stuff and prepares to leave. Adjusting his hat, he looks back over the horizon and mouths 3 words.  
"I love you..."  
He leaves.  
  
Back in the lobby...  
Brock, Hikara, Pikachu, and Togepi look up to see Ash emerging from his room.  
"Pikapi!"  
It jumps into Ash's arms. He smiles at the amount of affection shown by his first pokemon. Ash hugs it back in comfort.  
"Thanks Pikachu. I needed that."  
"Ash..."  
Brock looks at him in hope.  
"Let's stop Aki."  
Brock puts his hand on Ash's shoulder and nods.  
"I know Misty wouldn't want me to quit. I'm not gonna give up. I failed her once and I'm not gonna do it again."  
Hikara smiles at him.  
"Ash, your father knows you can do it. He's very proud of you."  
"Are you talking to him now?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Tell him that I love him and that I won't allow Aki to win."  
"Trust me, he knows."  
Ash nods.  
"Let's go guys."  
They leave.  
  
Meanwhile...  
We see Aki and Marissa discussing something in the vortex, while something, or should I say, someone dangles above them.   
"My plan worked perfectly."  
"It was flawless master."  
"We shall see how the chosen one reacts to seeing his treasure...alive."  
"Put me down!"  
Misty is floating in a black swirl. Marissa smiles at her predicament.  
"The circle of darkness should do the trick. He won't dare fight against his loved one. Now hush up brat! There's no escape."  
"There will be plenty of time to talk once the chosen one gets here."  
"Huh? What do you want with Ash?   
"That is for me to know."  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on him or I'll--"  
"You'll be singing a different tune once the conversion takes place."  
Misty looks at her, a little scared and a little confused.  
"Conversion?"  
Aki smirks.  
"Yes. In a mere matter of moments you will find yourself turning against the one's you love...including the chosen one. We'll just see how strong his will is."  
"No...you can't do that!"  
"I can and I will."  
"Please, don't..."  
Tears start to trickle down her face. Marissa begins to taunt her.  
"Aww...look at this. The treasure's crying."  
'Why do they keep calling me his treasure?'  
"You forget my dear that I am pure evil, and nothing is going to stop me..."  
  
Later...  
"We have to get back to that gym."  
"It's no use. The vortex is gone. I can no longer feel Aki, but trust me...he'll be back."  
Ash is lagging behind, not really paying attention. Brock notices him.  
"We'll find him."  
"It hurts..."  
Brock just nods.  
"I really loved her Brock, but the worse part is...I never got to tell her. Why did this have to happen to Misty? I would have gladly given up my life for her. I miss her Brock."  
"So do I."  
"Pikachu."  
"Choki prii."  
Hikara walks up to them.  
"I assure you, your pain will go away once we defeat Aki."  
Ash shakes his head.  
"My pain will never go away. It's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life."  
"You can't let this one event affect how you lead the rest of your life. Trust me...I know. I did the same thing."  
Brock and Ash look at her, confused.  
"Before I became your father's protector, I too had a problem similar to yours. It was late at night and I wasn't supposed to be out, but I persuaded my boyfriend to take a walk with me. We were walking back to my house when all of a sudden, there was a gang of about 10 surrounding us. They grabbed us and held us apart. I remember the gang leader holding a gun up to my boyfriend's head and saying 'Any last words?' Then...he shot him. After that, I believed that it was all my fault and that I caused his death. I was never able to get over it...until I met your father. He told me that it couldn't have been helped because he would've been killed anyway. The gang leader turned out to be a Team Rocket member. My boyfriend was a spy for a special organization that he never told me about."  
Ash and Brock are speechless.  
"After my conversation with your father, he asked me to be his protector and he told me all about himself. That's when I obtained knowledge of Aki and Marissa. After he taught me all I needed to know, I gained the powers that I have today. Even though I lead a much different life now, I still think of my boyfriend every single day. But the point is, you can't let a tragedy like this destroy you, no matter how much you loved Misty. You know her better than anyone and I think you know that she would never want you to blame yourself for her death. She'd want you to be happy, not mourn over her."  
"Your right..."  
He drops to his knees.  
"But I just can't do this without her."  
"Ash..."  
Brock looks up.  
"Huh? Did you hear that?"  
The wind starts to blow lightly.  
"Ash..."  
Ash looks up, scared.  
"Who's there!?"  
The unknown voice speaks again.  
"Ash..."  
'Pikachupi?'  
Hikara's eyes widen.  
"Impossible...I don't believe it."  
Brock looks at her, confused.  
"Who is that?"  
She smiles.  
"You guys aren't gonna believe me, but--"  
Just then, the wind starts to blow more fiercely.  
"Hold that thought!"  
They're sucked into another vortex. Ash, Brock, Hikara, and Pikachu land in an arena. Ash's father is behind them.  
"They're here somewhere."  
All of a sudden, someone speaks.  
"The almighty chosen one looks so weak and insignificant, especially without his treasure."  
Aki and Marissa appear in a flash. Ash tries to lunge at them, but is stopped by his father.  
"Let me go!"  
"No. Your gonna get yourself killed."  
"I don't care!"  
Marissa mocks him.  
"Very persistent, isn't he?"  
"Extremely. His anger has reached its peak. Don't you see chosen one? It was you that killed your beloved treasure, not me. You were the one that couldn't reach her in time and you did nothing to try and save her."  
"No...no. That's not true. I-I tried."  
"Ash, don't listen to him. He's only trying to confuse you."  
"She's right."  
Hikara steps up to the duo.  
"And that reminds me, where is she?"  
Marissa smiles wickedly.  
"Whoever are you talking about?"  
"You know very well who I'm talking about! Misty's alive, isn't she?"  
Everyone gasps, including Satoshi.  
"I must admit Hikara, your powers are becoming much stronger."  
Aki snaps his fingers. They all look up to see a black swirl with Misty floating inside of it. She has her eyes closed. Ash takes a step closer.  
"Misty...is it really you?"  
Aki smirks.  
"As you can see, she is very much alive."  
Hikara then realizes something.  
"The circle of darkness...Ash! Don't take another step closer!"  
"Huh?"  
Satoshi tries to explain.  
"The circle of darkness is filled with evil spirits that will try and corrupt her."  
"That is correct my brother. And when she awakes, you'll no longer be happy to see her."  
"No...Misty..."  
Ash then realizes a white shimmering cape materialize around Misty.  
"What's that?"  
Hikara gets a closer look.  
"I didn't think it was real..."  
"Her will to live is strong, she must be holding onto her last bit of energy. Something or someone is giving her a reason to live."  
Satoshi looks to Ash.  
"She's holding on for you Ash. That is the cape of purity, no evil can penetrate it."  
Brock throws a fist into the air.  
"All right!"  
Hikara smiles at the sight of Ash tearing up.  
"And another good feature is that Aki and Marissa won't be able to see it."  
"I knew Misty wouldn't leave me without a fight."  
Marissa narrows her eyes at them.  
"What are you fools mumbling about?"  
"Your in for a very rude awakening."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Ignore her Marissa. She's just trying to confuse you. She knows very well that we have won."  
"Master, my sources indicate that the girl has been converted."  
"Excellent."  
Ash gives a worried look.  
"But how?"  
His father puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles.  
"It's time."  
The circle of darkness descends and soon disappears.  
"Good."  
Misty begins to float a couple of inches away from the floor. Brock starts to get nervous.  
"Well, this is it. Time to see if you guys were right."  
"Ash?"  
He looks to his father.  
"Do hold her in your heart?"  
Ash looks at him for a while then answers.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then everything will work out fine."  
Misty is brought down. Aki snaps his fingers.  
"Awaken!"  
Misty's eyes open, her gaze meeting Ash's. He tries to speak but no words come.  
"Mist..."  
"Attack them!"  
She remains still.  
"I said attack them!"  
Misty gives a weak smile to Ash before collapsing. Ash quickly runs over and catches her.  
"No! How can this be!?"  
"All right! The circle of darkness was useless. News flash! The cape of purity can't be penetrated! Thank you very much."  
Hikara smiles proudly.  
"Th-the cape of purity?"  
"You heard me. Open up your eyes, look at those two. They aren't capable of committing any evil...love rules over all."  
"Love...that word disgusts me."  
Ash gently caresses Misty's face, ignoring everything that was happening around him.  
"She's weak. Stand back."  
Satoshi places a hand on Misty's forehead. It starts to glow then dissipates. Soft groans are heard from Misty. She slowly opens her eyes. Ash starts to tear up once again.  
"Misty..."  
"Ash..."  
He gently caresses her cheek.  
"I thought I'd lost you."  
Misty smiles weakly.  
"You could never lose me Ash."  
Ash looks into her sparkling blue eyes and says the one thing that he regret not saying before.  
"Misty...I-I love you."  
"I know. I just needed to hear you say it. I love you too Ash, I always have."  
Marissa looks at them in disgust, talking in a sarcastic tone.  
"Oh, this is so touching."  
Ash glares at Marissa and Aki.  
"You took her away from me once...it's not gonna happen again."  
He turns to Misty.  
"I promise I won't fail you this time."  
She shakes her head.  
"You've never failed me...never. When two people love each other, there's no such word as failure...only hope.  
Misty wipes away his remaining tears with her finger.  
"We're gonna do this together...just like we always have."  
Ash smiles then nods.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
They hug. Aki interrupts.  
"The chosen one and his treasure, together again...how sweet."  
"My treasure?"  
Ash looks to his father.  
"Your treasure stands before you and means more to you than life itself."  
He looks to his side and sees Misty smiling at him.  
"I'm just as surprised as you are."  
"We'll see just how strong you really are chosen one."  
Marissa smirks.  
"Be sure not to make the same mistake twice."  
Ash cringes at the thought, but Misty puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't let her get to you."  
Marissa glares at Misty.  
"It would be a pity if anything else were to happen to her."  
Hikara jumps in.  
"And it would be even worse if anything happened to you."  
"You waste your time trying to protect them."  
"Not once have I ever wasted my time doing anything...and this is no exception."  
Aki interrupts their argument.  
"Are you all ready to perish?"  
"Aki, this must stop."  
"Don't you see brother, I live off of seeing people suffer. The look on the chosen one's face when he thought he had lost his treasure...it was priceless. Now, rise my warriors!"  
The same warriors from before rise from the ground. Brock sighs.  
"Not these guys again. Now what?"  
Ash steps up to face them.  
"We have to fight. I'll fend them off for as long as I have to. You guys get out of here."  
Pikachu jumsp on its master's shoulder.  
"Pikachu!"  
Misty steps up beside Ash.  
"Pikachu's right. I'm with you too."  
Brock steps up on the other side of Ash.  
"So am I."  
Hikara steps next to him.  
"Don't forget about me."  
Ash looks to his friends, then nods. He then looks to Misty.  
"I guess you never thought that our meeting would lead us here."  
"No, not really."  
"Well, this is it."  
"Wait! What about our pokemon?! They aren't healed yet!"  
"They're fine. I took the privilege of healing them for you."  
"Thanks Dad. Now, let's do this!"  
"You're a foolish one, aren't you? You can't escape the inevitable! Attack!"  
"Now! Go Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl! I choose you!"  
"Go Staryu! Go Poliwhirl!"  
"Go Onix, Geodude, Golbat, Pineco!"  
Marissa gets into a battle stance.  
"Your practically ordering them to die!"  
"No, we trust our pokemon. I promised my pokemon that we'll always fight side by side."  
"Promises are petty."  
He looks at Misty.  
"No, they aren't. I know they aren't."  
"Have it your way. Destroy them!"  
The warriors attack the pokemon.  
"Guys, stay sharp! It's all about teamwork! Try a team tackle!"  
They all attack but are thrown back.  
"Are you all okay?"  
They all nod.  
"Ash, this isn't gonna work. The same thing's gonna happen. We have to think of a different strategy."  
"Yeah, but what?"  
"I don't know. Ash, I-I'm scared."  
He grasps her shoulders.  
"Me too, but we'll be okay. Just stay close to me. You'll be fine."  
_'I have to face my fears. I can't let this bring me down.'_  
She nods at him.  
"Let's beat them."  
Ash smiles. Ash, Misty, and Brock command their pokemon to attack. Hikara helps them. As the pokemon battle rages on, our trio shout out commands and encourage them. In the end, the warriors prove too much for the pokemon and are victorious. The pokemon pant heavily.  
"Well, my warriors made short work of them, didn't they?"  
"They sure did master."  
Aki raises his hands.  
"Now, this will be the end of you!"  
Everyone looks on in horror. Ash holds Misty close, scared of what might happen. One thing floats through everyone's mind. What will happen next? Everyone holds their breath, until...the doors fly open revealing 2 teenagers, standing back to back.  
"Who are they?"  
Satoshi smiles at them.  
"Perfect timing."  
"What's this?!"  
The two forms become visible. One is a boy and the other is a girl, both about Ash and Misty's age. Ash gasps.  
"It's them..."  
"Who?"  
"How dare you interrupt us! How did you find your way into this vortex?!"  
The boy smirks.  
"Answer me!"  
"You think your the only ones with magic powers."  
Aki gives them a confident look.  
"I know who they are. They are the ones from the other dimension."  
"Maybe..."  
"This is all your doing, isn't it Satoshi!?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Well, two children aren't going to stop us from destroying you."  
The two teens speak up.  
"Oh really?"  
"I wouldn't bet on it."  
"You can't possibly be as powerful as me."  
The girl looks towards Ash and Misty.  
"Maybe not by ourselves."  
"Ash, do you know them?"  
"I don't know. This is all so confusing. I could have swore I saw those two in my daydream."  
"You did."  
Ash looks to his father.  
"Huh?"  
"The legend is finally coming together."  
"Do you guys see a pattern here?"  
The look at Hikara in confusion until Brock says...  
"Wait! I see it! Those two must be a team, just like you guys are. Get it?"  
"Uh, yeah. I think so."  
Aki forms an energy ball in his hand.  
"Leave now, or my warriors will force you to leave."  
"And why can't you do that yourself?"  
"Very well."  
He throws the energy blast at the two.  
"Watch it!"  
The girl and the boy dive to the side, unharmed.  
"Good going big mouth."  
The boy starts to whisper to the girl.  
"We have to get him away from Ash and Misty."  
"But don't you think we should explain it to them first?"  
"We don't have time for introductions!"  
"I suggest you move."  
Aki fires another blast at them.  
"Move it!"  
The boy pushes the girl out of the way and they land in a heap with Aki and Marissa advancing on them.  
"Go! They need your help!"  
"But what can we do?"  
"Use your Pikachu."  
"Well, are you up for another one Pikachu?"  
"Pikachu pika!"  
"That's the spirit! Misty, bring out Staryu and see if its recovered."  
"Right!"  
Misty calls it out.  
"Are you well enough to fight Staryu?"  
"Hiya!"  
"All right! Let's go Ash."  
Aki prepares another blast.  
"You'll be sorry you ever crossed me."  
"Oh great. Now what?"  
"Well, you have the cards with you, don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"So use them!"  
"Okay, okay."  
"Staryu, water gun!"  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"  
As we all know by now, water conducts electricity, therefore, electrocuting Aki and Marissa. It stops them temporarily.  
"You'll pay for that!"  
"Come on, get up, get up."  
The boy helps the girl up.  
"I'm up."  
Marissa gets up first, enraged.  
"Now, who goes first?"  
"Pikachu, use th--"  
"Not so fast!"  
She blows it away with a powerful blast of her own.  
"Pikachu!"  
"Staryu, hydro pump!"  
She merely holds out her hand to it as it evaporates.  
"Please, you can do better than that."  
Marissa shoots a powerful beam of water out of her hand. It hits Staryu and faints.  
"Oh no. Staryu..."  
She returns it.  
"You deserve a rest."  
"Brock, come here and take PIkachu."  
"And Togepi too."  
"But you guys--"  
"Just do it Brock, we'll be okay. If something happens, just get them out of here."  
Brock just stares at his friend.  
Come on Brock!"  
He takes Pikachu and Togepi.  
"Who wants to die first?"  
Ash steps in front of Misty.  
"Foolish boy. How can you possibly be the chosen one? You'll be sorry."  
"That's what you think."  
"Ash and Misty need our help."  
"I know. Let's go."  
"Oh, your not going anywhere."  
Aki appears in front of them.  
"Out of our way Aki!"  
"Not this time. I'll make sure no one stands in my way of being the supreme ruler of this world."  
"If you actually think we're gonna let you do that, your crazy!"  
"What was that? 'Let me?' I do what I wish! No one is going to stop me! Not you two, not the chosen one, not his treasure...no one!"  
He laughs evilly.  
"Do it! Use a card!"  
"Right!"  
"Don't come one step closer Aki."  
Hikara steps in front of the duo.  
"Out of my way Hikara!"  
"No way! You'll have to get past me first!"  
"That can be arranged!"  
Hikara whispers to the boy and girl.  
"You have to create the circle of light. Hurry!"  
"Right!"  
They run off to help Ash and Misty. Marissa is just about to attack them.  
"You shall never see the light of day!"  
"That's what you think!"  
Before Marissa can react, lightening strikes her and she falls. Ash and Misty look to see sparks coming out of the boy's sword.  
"Hurry, come with us before she wakes up."  
'Let's go."  
Misty nods. They run to the middle of the arena where there is a symbol on the floor, surrounded by a dark aura.  
"What's going on here? Who are you guys?"  
"We'll tell you our names once we're out of danger."  
"We have to hold hands in order for this to work."  
They obey. The boy chants some words then starts to recite the legend.  
"The four warriors will come together and, with their powers combined, extinguish the evil and forever trap him in exile!"  
A light shines in the middle of their circle. Their eyes are closed all the while. Marissa gets up shakily.  
"No! Stop!"  
She starts to run towards them but Hikara leaps on her.  
"Hurry it up over there!"  
"Now, everyone. Right hand in the middle."  
They obey. The light becomes brighter than before. Aki shields his eyes.  
"NO!"  
The symbol in the middle changes and the dark aura has been replaced with light. The light from the circle shoots straight up and hits each one of our heroes in their extended right arm. Aki and Marissa begin to fade away.  
"No!"  
"You mustn't!"  
The room fills with the bright light...  
  
When Ash opens his eyes, all he sees is white. He looks around for any trace of Brock and Misty but finds none.  
"Your friends are safe."  
He turns to see his father.  
"Dad..."  
"Ash..."  
Satoshi puts his hands on Ash's shoulders.  
"It's over. I'm very proud of you son. You've become just as strong as I knew you would be. You are the chosen one."  
Ash nods.  
"I'm gonna try my best not to let you down Dad."  
"Ash, just remember that you always have your friends by your side. In the end, they will see you through. Have I ever been wrong before?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"After all, you met the girl of your dreams, didn't you?"  
"That's true. I just wish that could have been formally introduced."  
Satoshi smiles.  
"That can be arranged."  
He snaps his fingers and Misty appears.  
"Do not be afraid young lady."  
Ash laughs.  
"Misty, afraid? Yeah right."  
"Ash, what's going on here?"  
"An introduction. Mist, this is my Dad, Satoshi. Dad, this is Misty."  
"Its nice to finally meet you Misty."  
"Its nice to meet you too Mr. Ketchum."  
"There's no need for formalities. You may call me Satoshi."  
"Oh, okay."  
Ash smiles at her.  
"Isn't she great dad?"  
"I love her already."  
"I knew you would."  
Misty stands there with a big smile on her face.  
"I guess that means that I've been excepted, right?"  
"You don't have to prove yourself to me or my dad, you know that. He somehow predicted that I was gonna meet you."  
"That's right. Well Ash, as much as I'd love to stay and talk some more, I have to go."  
Ash looks down sadly.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Don't look so down Ash. We'll see each other again, I promise. But until that time, I want you to know that I will always be watching over you and your mother. I love you very much Ash."  
"I love you too Dad."  
They hug.  
"Tell your mother that I love her."  
"I will."  
"One more thing. Watch over each other, I know that won't be a problem for you two. Your love will only continue to grow just as long as you believe in it. Misty, it was a pleasure meeting you. I feel that you will keep Ash out of harm's way."  
"Of course."  
Satoshi takes Ash and Misty's hands and brings them together.  
"It was meant to be like this. Just continue to love each other, that's all I ask."  
"That won't be a problem, right?"  
"Not at all."  
"Glad to hear it. Ash, someday we will all be together, but until then, I want you to live your life to the fullest. Goodbye son."  
"Bye Dad."  
He slowly fades away. Misty places a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know its hard."  
"At least I got the chance to see him again. I'll miss him though..."  
"Ash! Misty!"  
Ash and Misty both awaken to find themselves in front of the pokemon center. They look up to see Brock in front of them. He holds out his hands, offering to help them up.  
"Good work you guys."  
"Thanks Brock."  
"Yeah thank you."  
"Pikapi!"  
"Pikachu!"  
"Choki prii!"  
"Togepi!"  
"Oh, by the way, I had Nurse Joy heal your pokemon."  
"Thanks again Brock."  
"No problem. It was the least I could do."  
They smile then look to their right to see Hikara talking to the unknown boy and girl.  
"Hikara?"  
"Oh! Ash, Misty, your awake! You guys did great against Aki and Marissa. You really showed them."  
"Thanks, but what are you still doing here?"  
"Well, I am human ya know."  
They all give her a confused look.  
"You are?"  
"Of course I am! What did you think?"  
Brock begins to stutter.  
"Well, uh..."  
"Let me explain. I can choose to be here, with normal people, or to be with your father Ash."  
Hikara turns back to the boy and girl and then realizes that they haven't net ash and Misty yet.  
"Oh my gosh! How could I be so stupid?! Let me introduce you to the two people who helped to save our lives."  
She motions to the boy and girl.  
"This is Li and Sakura. A friend of your father sent them here to help you."  
She directs her attention to Li and Sakura.  
"Guys, as you already know, this is Ash, Misty, and Brock."  
"It's nice to meet you."  
Ash extends his hand to Li.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
Misty chimes in.  
"Thank you so much for helping us out back there."  
Sakura smiles kindly.  
"Oh, it was no problem. You guys helped us too."  
Li carries a serious tone.  
"We've heard a lot about you two. Your both very strong, you have powers that you don't even know you have."  
"What do you mean?"  
Sakura shoves Li in the stomach.  
"Oh, uh, don't mind Li. You guys will see someday. We'll we better be going. Don't be afraid to call us if you ever run into any trouble."  
Misty gives her a confused look.  
"But, how will we know where to find you?"  
"Trust me, we'll find you."  
Li points to the mark on his arm that was left by the circle of light. Ash and Misty also look at their arms to see the same mark. We're all connected. We'll be able to sense when your in danger, but hopefully we won't have to deal with anyone like Aki for a while."  
"Well, until next time."  
"Hope to see you two again."  
"Bye Li, Sakura. And thank you so much."  
They both walk away, waving their hands at their new battling partners. Li yawns aloud.  
"I could use a nap right about now."  
"Yeah, so could I. I think we deserve one."  
"Tell that to your stuffed animal."  
Sakura sighs. She chants some words and all of a sudden her staff sprouts wings.  
"Hop on."  
He hesitates.  
"Oh, come on Li. Are we gonna go through this everytime we come here?"  
He goes reluctantly and they fly off. Ash, Misty, and Brock watch them fly off.  
"Wow, they really do have magic powers, don't they? Are they human too?"  
"Of course they are Brock."  
Ash looks at the symbol on his arm.  
"So, what is this thing?"  
"Its a symbol of light, kind of like a protection against the evil. Ash, your father fears that this isn't over yet. Sooner or later, you'll have to meet up with Li and Sakura again. Hopefully, it won't happen for quite some time. When it does, I'll be sure to alert you."  
Ash sighs.  
"Great, just great."  
"But for now, just enjoy your journey. Try to forget any of this ever happened. I didn't tell you so that you could get all stressed out about it. I'm just preparing you."  
"Thanks."  
"Well, I better be going. I'll see you guys later. I'll be keeping my eye out for you in case you get into any more trouble."  
"Thank you for all your help Hikara."  
"Yeah, we really appreciate it."  
"We don't know how we would have done this without you."  
"Hey, I don't deserve that much thanks. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Misty?"  
"Yes?"  
"Its good to have you back."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't thank me, thank the guy next to you."  
She looks to Ash and he smiles.  
"Bye."  
She leaves then sighs aloud.  
"When this new evil comes, you guys better be ready."  
Ash sighs.  
"I never knew my journey would take us this far."  
"Me neither."  
He looks to Misty.  
"And what are your thoughts on this?"  
"Well, I think we should stick to Hikara's advice and just continue on your journey. We just have to forget about the recent events."  
"Yeah, I guess your right. There's no need to worry guys!"  
"It'll be just like it always was!"  
"Right! First thing tomorrow we head off into the next town!"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Me too."  
"Pikachu!"  
"Choki!"  
"Well, I'm gonna go check and see of our pokemon are ready yet."  
Brock leaves. Ash and Misty sit on a nearby bench.  
"Its been a long day, huh?"  
"Just a little longer than I would've liked it to be."  
He puts his arm around her.  
"I'm really glad your okay."  
Misty looks up into his eyes to see that they were welling up with tears.  
"Me too."  
"You had me worried, I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Well, I guess I showed you."  
"You sure did."  
He hugs her lightly as she nuzzles her cheek into Ash's chest.  
"I could never leave you Ash. You mean too much to me."  
"Ya know, I could've lost more than just a fight. I could've lost everything today."  
She caresses his cheek.  
"You'll never lose me, no matter what. Now, do you promise that you'll never leave me?"  
"I promise. I have a question though."  
"What is it?"  
"How did you find out that--"  
"You loved me? It was just a feeling I had inside of me, and I just hoped that it was right."  
Ash caresses her cheek softly.  
"I love you Misty."  
"I love you too Ash."  
They both smile then lean towards each other. The remaining air in-between them becomes closed as they share a passionate kiss. A rainbow glows behind them, almost as if it were smiling. How strange that there was no rain today...  
  
Ash has shown, through his love for his friends, that he has matured and has become the young man in which his father wanted him to become. Where do they go from here? And what has this new found love brought Ash and Misty? We'll just have to wait and see...  
  
  
  
  
* Well, that's it! I finally finished it. Hope you guys liked it. All reviews and questions welcome. *  
  
  
  
  



End file.
